battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battalion Wars Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Battalion Wars that ! since the 1st September 2008 ; Infantry Units * Grunt * Bazooka Veteran * Anti-Air Veteran * Flame Veteran * Mortar Veteran * Assault Veteran * Munitions Expert * Cleanup Squad * Private Hazard * Staff Bearer ; Ground Vehicles * Anti-Air Vehicle * Recon * Light Tank * Heavy Tank * Artillery * Battlestation * Armored Personal Carrier ; Aircrafts * Bomber * Gunship * Fighter * Strato Destroyer * Air Transport * Barrage Balloon ; Naval Units * Battleship * Frigate * Submarine * Dreadnought * Naval Transport ; Facilities * HQ * Barracks * Factory * Airbase * Docks ; Western Frontier * General Herman * Brigadier Betty * Colonel Austin ; Xylvania * Kaiser Vlad * Countess Ingrid * Kommandant Ubel ; Tundran Territories * Marshall Nova * Tsar Gorgi * Major Nelly ; Iron Legion * Lord Ferrok * Countess Ingrid ; Solar Empire * Qa-Len * Empress Lei-Qo * Admiral A-Qira ; Anglo Isles * Colonel Windsor * Commander Pierce ; Tundran Campaign * Combat Patrol * Behind Enemy Lines * Assault on Windbreak Ridge * Operation Pow * Plan of Attack * Titans of Tundra * Striking Distance * Bonus Mission 1 ; Dune Sea Campaign * Beachhead * Invasion Force * Gunships of the Desert * Black Gold * Bonus Mission 2 ; Coral Atolls Campaign * X-Day * Herman's Heroes * Call Sign Eagle * The Guns of Tiki Bay * Battle of the Coral Atolls * Bonus Mission 3 ; Xylvania Campaign * Bridges on the River Styx * Road to Xylvania * Tomb of the Unknown Soldiers * Siege of the Vladstag * Bonus Mission 4 ; Prologue *Prologue ; Campaign 1 * Anglo Attack * Rally the Defenses * A Matter of Honor * Showdown at Big Honshu * Repel the Enemy ; Flashback 1 * Line in the Sand * Wings of the Gunship * Enemies Undone ; Campaign 2 * Shipyards Ablaze * Up Periscope * Operation Reprimand * Their Finest Hour ; Flashback 2 * Incursion * Purge * Apocalypse ; Campaign 3 * Scorched Earth * Operation Nautilus * Ice Station X * The Reckoning *Notice: Support for online play has been discontinued as of May 20, 2014 *But you can still play online using custom servers such as Wiimmfi ; CO-OP Mode * From Tundra With Love * Crack Squad * Under Siege * Storm The Beaches ; Assault Mode * Storm The Palace * Cold War * Armada * Aces High * Destroy All Tundrans * Lightning Strike ; Skirmish Mode * Melee * Exchange of Fire * Border Patrol * Sand Castles * Donatsu Island * Battlestations }} ;August 31, 2008 :Battalion Wars Wiki started! Gunships are armored helicopters capable of devastating infantry and naval units with their air-to-ground rockets. They are vulnerable to anti-air missiles and, when flying low, are weak against MG fire... More To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse